Supercell
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- http://supercell.com/en/our-story/ Summary Supercell is a mobile game developer based in Helsinki, Finland, with offices in San Francisco, Tokyo, Seoul and Shanghai. Its games are available for tablets and smartphones using both Apple’s iOS and Google’s Android operating systems. Since its founding in 2010, Supercell has brought four games to the market - Hay Day, Clash of Clans, Boom Beach and Clash Royale. In the summer of 2010, Supercell was born. Back then, the founders had no idea what the company would become. They just knew they wanted to make great games that people would play for years. To do so, they would create a new kind of gaming company. Tablet First Supercell first started developing games for tablets in 2011, and we haven't looked back for a second. Smoosh together all the best parts of gaming from consoles and PCs, add mobility along with a new touch UI and — BOOM — tablets have emerged as today's ultimate games platform. The best games on any platform are those designed specifically for that platform. Tablet First means we focus all of our energy and passion on creating, from scratch, the absolute best experience possible for the tablet – our primary target platform. No compromises. When Steve Jobs first introduced the iPad to a very skeptical world, he called it “magical”. We now know what he meant. Our inspired vision is to create some magic of our own that lives up to the awesome potential of these wondrous devices. Think Small While games are certainly big business, we’ve found the best way to get big is by being small. Small teams, that is. Need proof? Clash of Clans and Hay Day were created by teams of only half a dozen developers each. There's no clumsy hierarchy or bureaucracy here, just exceptionally talented nice people with absolute freedom to pursue their creative vision. Our small philosophy is at the very heart and soul of Supercell. To make it all work, there are three simple yet essential ingredients: insanely talented and creative people, unrestricted freedom, and great team chemistry. It’s a potent mix. Staff Founders Niko Derome – Server Architect. A veteran on designing large-scale game servers, Niko has spent the last 15 years in developing real time and asynchronous systems that serve tens of millions of users at companies like Codeonline, Sulake, and Digital Chocolate. Visa Forsten – Lead Programmer. In search for those perfectly optimized graphics routines since 1996. Lassi Leppinen – Technology Lead. The gameplay programming guru! Lassi has shipped more than 30 commercial games for platforms ranging from already (thankfully) forgotten J2ME based mobile phones to Xbox 360. Previously Lassi worked at Remedy on Alan Wake and at Digital Chocolate as a Technical Director. Petri Styrman – Lead Artist. Spent the last 10 years in creating and the leading the creation of art for casual games for mobile phones and the web, for mass audience titles such as the Rollercoaster Rush series. Executive Team Ilkka Paananen – CEO and Founder. Previously President at Digital Chocolate, Ilkka is a games industry entrepreneur with more than 10 years of experience in growing organizations from the founding team to a size of a hundreds.... Janne Snellman – COO & CFO. Previously VP of Finance at Digital Chocolate, and CFO at Sumea, Janne brings in the discipline of keeping the organization on track even in situations where the annual growth far exceeds triple digits. Mikko Kodisoja – Creative Director and Founder. Previously a co-founder of Sumea (acquired by Digital Chocolate), Mikko has released more than 50 commercial games as Executive Producer, Creative Director or Designer (including hits such as Tower Bloxx, Crazy Penguin Catapult, and Rollercoaster Rush), winning 10+ industry awards. Greg Harper – GM, U.S. Greg has more than 15 years of general management experience in interactive entertainment and Internet businesses, including Pogo, iWin, and VOO! Games This is a list of all the games that SUPERCELL has made: Gunshine.net/Zombies Online (2011-2012) Pets vs Orcs (2012) Battle Buddies (2012) Clash of Clans (2012-Present) Hay Day (2012-Present) Boom Beach (2013-Present) Spooky Pop (2014-2015) Smash Land (2015) Clash Royale (2016-Present) Brawl Stars (2017-Present) Category:Supercell